


Housekeeping!

by Lazydink



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I just needed Jason in a maid outfit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: Jason has to go undercover as a housekeeper to get something from Roman Sionis’ apartment. He didn’t realize that he was supposed to wear a maid outfit... or let Black Mask rim him. Oh well, it’s all part of the job.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	Housekeeping!

**Author's Note:**

> Poorly pieced together plot to get Jason into a maid outfit :3

Jason grumbles under his breath as he walks up to the door. He raises his fist to knock before swiftly turning and stomping away. Why the hell does he have to do this? He should just go back and tell Bruce he won’t do this, there has to be another way! Except he knows there isn’t, and he would only get chewed out for wimping out and have to drive all the way back here. 

One way or another, Jason will have to knock on Black Mask’s door.

He walks back, takes a deep breath, and raps his knuckles twice on the wood.

“Housekeeping!”

————

Bruce was staring intently at his monitors when Jason walked in. He had been summoned yesterday to arrive as quickly as possible, something urgent had come up. Almost twenty hours later, Jason decided to head over and now here he is. Yawning, he strolls over and leans against the desk.

“So...” He digs at the ground with his heel. “What do you want?”

Bruce glances sideways at him before sighing and leaning back in his chair. “I’ve always admired how prompt you are.”

“I was busy.”

Scoffing, Bruce shakes his head. “Busy.” He mumbles. 

Jason tenses. “Is this why you asked me to come over? So you can criticize me? If that’s the case, I’ll just leave now.”

“No.” Bruce clicks around on the computer and some blueprints of an apartment pop up. “Black Mask has some information that, if spread, could lead to the death of many people. It needs to be destroyed immediately.”

Jason shrugs. “So go get it.”

“It’s not that simple.” Finally, Bruce looks at him. “His apartment is heavily fortified, and if an alarm is tripped, I don’t doubt that information will be automatically sent out.”

“So don’t trip any alarms.” Jason smirks down at him and crosses his arms. 

Bruce glares and stands up. “I’m not willing to take that chance. There is a way that is less invasive. The only people who are allowed inside other than his closest confidants are the servants.”

Jason grimaces. “Servants?”

“Yes, the people he pays to clean his apartment.”

Jason barks out a laugh. “Don’t call em servants, it’s like, housekeeper or somethin. So, what? Are you gonna pay one of them to do it?”

“No, that’s too risky.” Bruce hesitates a moment. “I need you to go undercover and destroy the information.”

There’s a moment of silence before Jason laughs again. He wipes away an imaginary tear and shakes his head, grinning. “Yeah, fuck no. I’m not gonna pretend to be Black Mask’s maid. Make Grayson do it, sounds like something he’s be into.”

Bruce grabs Jason’s shoulder before he can walk away. “Dick is away on his own assignment involving Deathstroke, only you can do this.” Jason sneers at him, shaking off his arm.

“If you don’t do this, people will die.”

Fuck.

————

And that’s how he got into this mess. Jason fiddles with his cuffed sleeve as he waits for the door to open. He hates wearing dressy clothes, the collar irritates his neck and his shoes aren’t broken in and he just knows his feet are going to be killing him when he gets home. 

He’s done undercover ops before, but it’s usually just blending into a crowd, maybe a line here or there. Never alone with the target. And Black Mask isn’t exactly a low level criminal. He is sadistic, cunning, and cruel. It won’t be easy to deceive him.

Lost in his thoughts, Jason jerks back slightly when the door swings open. 

Roman Sionis stands there in a perfectly pressed black suit his brown hair styled impeccably. “Well hello there.” 

Jason clears his throat. “Hello Mr. Sionis, I’m here for your scheduled 5 o’clock cleaning?”

He’s met with only silence as Black Mask stares at him, his eyes slowly roaming over his body until they finally come back to meet his gaze. Another beat of silence and Jason is one second away from bailing when he opens the door wider and gestures inside.

“Of course, please, come in.” Sionis steps aside to allow him more room and Jason carefully steps over the door frame. “You’ll have to forgive me, but I was surprised by your appearance.”

Jason freezes and lets out a nervous laugh. “Sorry?”

Roman strokes his chin and steps closer. “Where is your uniform?” His eyes narrow as he walks around him, circling like a vulture.

This is the last time Jason trust Bruce with gathering the information needed for a job. How could he have skipped over that there is a required uniform??

“Oh, that.” Jason chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “A bunch of people called in today so I had to cover for the person originally assigned to you. I’m new so I haven’t received my uniform yet... but we were short staffed so here I am.” He gives the man a lopsided smile and hopes his lie is enough.

Roman hums in understanding and takes a step back. “I see. Well, lucky for you, I have a spare that just might fit you. The uniforms tend to get a little... dirty. Follow me, you can change in my bedroom.” He starts walking away, assuming Jason would follow.

Jason hesitates a moment but follows. He would have said no but he knows Roman’s room is connected to his office, this may be the only chance he gets to get in there by himself. So he follows him up the glass staircase, a good distance between them. When they get inside the bedroom, Roman rifles through a closet and pulls a hanger out, the clothes hidden by a garment bag.

He lays it on the bed. “This one should fit you. Also, could you please keep your shoes off? I just got the floors waxed.” With that, Roman takes his leave, the door clicking shut behind him.

Jason releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding and goes to lock the door before taking a look around. He spies the door he knows leads to his office but after closer inspection, he realizes it doesn’t open from this side. It doesn’t even have a handle. Guess he’ll have to find another way in.

Sighing he goes to the bed and unzips the bag and freezes.

What the fuck?

He certainly wasn’t expecting to find this. It’s a maid outfit, black and white with a frilly, puffy skirt. It’s low cut and has a white faux apron. He takes a step back and whips his head around, fully expecting John Quiñones to appear around the corner with a camera crew. That’s would be less surprising than-than whatever this is.

Is Black Mask really expecting him to put this on? If he goes out and complains about the dress, won’t that be suspicious if this is what the housekeepers from this agency normally wear? How the hell did Bruce miss this?

He glares down at the dress but picks it up. Maybe it won’t fit him, and then he can stay in his normal clothes. Jason strips out of his clothes and slides the dress over his head. It fits perfectly. He grumbles and swats the skirt, listening to the many layers swish around. It barely covers his ass. Jason blushes when he sees his reflection in the mirror, the sweetheart neckline gives the illusion of cleavage.

Jason fights the urge to rip it off. He needs to just get through this. This is his mission, he will complete it. He’s about to leave when he notices something fall out of the bag. Apparently there is more that goes with this outfit, white knee high socks and black bandelettes. Gritting his teeth, he angrily slips them on. These are even more uncomfortable than the dress, contrasting widely with his hairy, muscular thighs. Why the hell would Black Mask want him to wear this? He’s not a girl.

Grumbling to himself, he folds his clothes and takes them with him, opening the door and stepping out. Roman isn’t there, so he begins making his way down the stairs, clutching his clothes and shoes to his chest while his other hand pulls his skirt down. Socks and glass stairs don’t mix very well and he almost slips several times.

Roman is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk. Jason doesn’t know what he wants to do more, run away or punch him in the face. Sadly, he can do neither.

“I’ll get those for you.” Roman takes his clothes and places them on the dining table. “Now, if you could start with vacuuming the living room that would be great.”

Jason blushes with humiliation and anger. He’s about to vacuum Black Mask’s living room. In a dress. “Yes Mr. Sionis.” He says as level as he can.

Roman leads him to a closet filled with cleaning supplies and the vacuum. Thankfully, he doesn’t stay while Jason vacuums, he’s allowed that small reprieve. It doesn’t last nearly as long as Jason would like because he’s back when he’s finished vacuuming. 

“Wonderful.” Roman grins, his teeth are stupidly white and perfect. Jason wants to break them. “Now, I can’t even remember the last time that chandelier got a good cleaning. If I brought you a ladder, could you dust it for me?” 

Jason grits his teeth but nods. They go back to the closet and Roman hands him a- a fucking feather duster. Jason’s hand trembles in restraint from snapping it in half. He pads over to where Roman is and climbs up the ladder. 

He dusts the little crystals, listening to them clink and chime. Roman walks to the bar and pours himself a drink before coming back. Jason can feel his heavy gaze in him, he’s not even trying to be discreet. He hears the ice clink against the glass as Roman takes a sip of his Scotch. With a brief glance, Jason can see that he’s staring right up his skirt.

Jason flushes red and tries to ignore it, tries to hurry and finish dusting so he can get off this damn ladder. But then, he senses movement behind him and his hand whips down to grab Roman’s hand, inches away from touching him. His breathing is labored as they stare at each other in silence.

Roman breaks it first, squinting up at him. “Are you sure you’re from the agency? This is fairly standard procedure.”

The suspicion that laces his words make Jason’s heart hammer in his chest and he snatches his hand away. “N-no, I’m sorry. You just... surprised me. Um, I told you this was my first day on the job...” He tries to look apologetic and waits for a response.

Roman smirks and tilts his head. “Well then,” his hand drifts back up to touch the back of Jason’s thigh, “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Jason’s breath hitches as Roman runs his hand up and down his thigh, going over the lace bands. He caresses him, squeezing at the highest point of his thigh, thumb brushing his ass. Roman hums in appreciation and trails his fingers over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, watches as Jason shivers.

Roman takes another sip of his drink before putting it down and suddenly there are two hands on Jason. He holds in tight to the ladder and tries to ignore the way his touch sends shivers down his spine. What the hell is happening?

“Keep cleaning, doll, it’s still rather dusty up there.” Roman drawls as he gropes Jason’s muscled legs. Jason swallows hard and lifts a shaky arm to continue.

Roman’s fingers dip underneath Jason’s boxer briefs and dig into his cheeks. Jason gasps as he kneads his flesh, massaging and squeezing his firm ass. His hand is so big that it covers the entire expanse of his cheeks, easily dipping into his crack and brushing over his fuzzy hole. Jason gasps as a finger traces his furled rim, trying to keep steady as he’s played with like a toy. Black Mask is trying to fit a finger inside of his ass, it seems unbelievable.

This goes on for a while, Roman never going farther than groping him and tracing his entrance, until finally Jason is done. 

“I-I did it, I’m done.” Jason is breathing heavily but his tone is triumphant.

“Excellent.” Roman helps him down, keeping a big hand on his back until he’s back on the ground. “C’mere, doll.” He murmurs, pulling Jason towards him until their lips are pressed together.

Neither of them need to duck, since they are about the same height, Jason maybe an inch shorter. So it’s easy for Roman to tilt his head and slip his tongue inside when Jason gasps. The kiss is strangely soft, passionate, coming from such a sadistic man. It’s not what Jason was expecting, although to be fair, none of this was. 

Despite the circumstances, Jason finds himself not only kissing back to appease the man, but also because he’s enjoying it. He lets Roman lift Jason’s arms to wrap them around his neck and he pulls him closer. Roman groans and deepens the kiss, hands trailing down to once again grip Jason’s ass. 

They break apart panting and Roman tugs on Jason’s underwear. “Let’s get you out of these.” 

Jason nods and slips them off, now standing in front of Black Mask not only in a maid costume, but also without any underwear. He blushes at the thought and tugs the sides down to cover himself.

Roman coos and kisses his cheek. “Now, now, none of that. You look lovely, doll.” He takes Jason’s hand and takes him to the couch, lying down on it and patting his chest. “Sit here.”

Jason blushes again and tries not to let his nerves show on his face. He walks closer and is about to swing his leg over when Roman shakes his head. “Other way, doll.”

Biting his lip, Jason turns his back to him and straddles his torso, making sure to stay on his knees to keep most of his weight off of him. His naked crotch is touching Roman’s undoubtedly expensive suit, and the thought makes his dick twitch. He glances shyly over his shoulder to look at Roman’s face. “What now?”

Sionis smirks and grips Jason’s waist. “Now,” he tugs Jason back hard until his lower half is hovering over Roman’s face. “Now, I finally get to feast on your sweet ass.” 

Jason yelps when Roman pulls his butt down onto his face, nosing between his spread cheeks and lapping at his asshole. He looks back and groans when he realizes Roman’s face is completely hidden by the layers of his skirt. The stimulation is so much and Jason tries to lean forward to ease off a bit but that just spreads himself open for Roman and allows him to wiggle his tongue past the tight muscles of his rim. He squeals and leans back, but that just pushes him in deeper.

Roman’s moan thrums against his hole and Jason trembles as he eats him out. He tries to raise up onto his knees again, afraid of squashing the man underneath him but Roman’s grip on his thighs is solid, keeping him in place.

“Ah-ahh!” Jason covers his mouth with his hand and curls the other around his stomach, trembling in pleasure. Roman nips at his rim and kisses the small hurt, basically making out with his ass. 

“I want you to ride my face.” Roman mumbles against his skin. “Don’t hold back, doll, let me make you feel good.” He softly but firmly pulls his hands to his sides before running his hands up his chest, pushing him into a sitting position.

Jason trembles, biting his lip as he braces his hands on Roman’s shoulders, leans back, and gives a tentative roll of his hips. Roman groans and tongues at his puffy hole, squeezing his pecs through the dress appreciatively. Spurred on by his moans, Jason grinds against his face again. It makes his cock jump and he now notices a tent in his skirt, a damp spot at the top. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jason moans and rocks his hips down, creating a rhythm that Roman adapts to. He feels spit coat his cheeks as he slips and slides against Roman’s face. Jason throws his head back when Roman nibbles in his rim and thrusts his tongue in and out shallowly.

Jason is itching to grab his cock but he can’t while he’s bracing against Roman’s shoulders. He can see it bobbing around as he rides Roman’s face, the tip peaked out when his skirt rides further up his thigh. He’s absolutely leaking, precum dripping down his length, little drips flying off as he moves.

He doesn’t notice until it’s too late that one of Roman’s hands is gone from his chest to his ass, until he feels himself being speared open by a thick finger as his rim is continuously stimulated by Roman’s mouth. All Jason can do is let out a broken moan when Roman curls his finger against his prostate and he’s coming. He almost falls back from the intensity, legs shaking as he clenches tight around that finger and spurts cum all over his skirt and thighs. He pants and feels cum drip down his balls, drip down, down and feels Roman lap it up.

Slowly, Jason clambers off of Roman, legs wobbling from the intensity of his orgasm. He looks over to Roman’s face and squeaks, face flushing red when he takes in his disheveled state, mouth red and swollen, slick with spit and his hair is messy. Roman gives him a devilish smirk, wipes his face with his shirt, and leans in to kiss him again. Despite knowing where that mouth was just moments earlier, Jason can’t bring himself to push him away.

“Good job, doll.” Sionis purrs, slipping his hand between the couch cushions and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He squirts some on his fingers and brings them between Jason’s thighs, spreading them apart and kissing him again. He presses one finger in before quickly adding a second, the lube and rimming making it easier.

Jason pants against his mouth, winding his fingers through Roman’s hair and sloppily kissing back. 

“Am I making you feel good?” Roman says, curling his fingers over and over again. Jason gasps and nods fervently.

Roman chuckles and kisses his cheek, nibbles on his ear. “Say it, doll, tell me who’s making you feel good.”

Another finger is slipped in and Jason whimpers at the stretch. “Y-you, your making me feel good, sir.”

“And what’s my name?” 

Sionis trails wet kisses along his neck, sucking in bruises along the way. When Jason doesn’t answer he bites hard, drawing out a gasp.

“What’s my name?” He growls, thrusting his fingers in deep.

Jason’s mouth falls open. “M-Mr. Sionis.” He whispers, trembling when their eyes meet.

“Call me Roman, doll.” He slams their mouths together, swallowing all of Jason’s mewls and moans as he stretches him open.

Roman removes his fingers and Jason is suddenly, horribly empty and he whines. Roman removes his belt and unzips his pants, drawing himself out of his underwear. Jason’s breath hitches when he sees how big he is, how thick, and he licks his lips.

Chuckling, Roman gives himself a few strokes, showing off. “You like that? You like how big I am, doll? Bet you’ll like it more when it’s splitting you open, huh.”

Jason nods, ready to lift his legs or flip over, whatever he wants, but Roman is standing up. A flash of fear goes through him. Is he leaving?

But Roman pulls him up too, kisses him while backing him up against the wall. He lifts up one of Jason’s thighs and curls it around his waist before positioning his dick at Jason’s entrance.

There’s no going back now.

Jason takes a deep, shuttering breath as Roman pushes in, the tip spreading him wide and popping past his rim. He’s had plenty of prep, so it doesn’t burn, but it’s still so, so much. He clambers at Roman’s shoulders, head pressed into the crook of his neck as he’s forced to take inch after inch deeper into him.

“Oh fuck.” Roman moans, thrusting a few inches deeper. “You feel even better than I imagined.”

That tickles a thought in the back of Jason’s mind but he pushes it away, continues kissing Roman’s neck where it peeks through his collar. 

And finally, Roman Sionis is fully inside of Jason Todd. 

Roman pulls out slowly, easing out till only the tip is in and then snaps his hips. Jason keens, legs trembling as he’s filled so so full. Roman grips both of his cheeks with his hands and spreads him open, thrusting into him while simultaneously pulling Jason down on his cock.

“Damn, baby, you squeeze me so tight, feel like you’re sucking me in.” Roman hisses and starts up pounding into him. “Not gonna be tight after I’m done with you, no. You’re gonna be so loose, so empty without my dick in you. Just wait, doll, you’re gonna be crawling back to me on your hands and knees, where you belong.”

Jason’s leg gives out and he yelps, but Roman just wraps both of his legs around his waist and keeps going. Jason whimpers at the onslaught, tears brimming on his lashes.

“N-no, Roman! I’m too big, you’re gonna drop me!” Panic laces his words as he grips tight to Roman’s suit, afraid of falling.

Roman chuckles. “Oh, I won’t drop you, doll. Don’t you worry, you’re light as a feather to me. Watch.” 

Jason’s stomach plummets when he feels the wall separate from his back as Roman steps away. He gasps and wraps his arms around his neck, tightens his thighs around Roman’s torso.

“I’m gonna fall, you can’t!”

Roman bites his ear. “Watch me.” He growls.

Somehow, Roman’s thrusts get even faster. His big hands grip Jason’s ass and keep him securely in place as he hammers away at his prostate. Jason cries out, nails digging into Roman’s jacket and tucking it up his back. The way he’s rolling his hips has Roman filling him up so perfectly, so completely full. 

“Aah-hhng.” Jason muffles his sounds into Roman’s shoulder. 

Roman moans and begins pulling Jason up and down his cock, barely even moving his hips, just using Jason like a fleshlight. Jason isn’t small, yet he makes it look so easy, bouncing Jason on his length and using his hole.

“I-I’m gonna come.” Jason chokes out between sobs.

“Fuck, me too, doll.” Roman goes faster, their skin slapping together and Jason can hear his hole squelching. “Gonna fill you up, breed you full. You’re gonna have my cum dripping out of you for days. You want that? Want me to fill your needy hole?”

Jason moans, mouth open and eyes lidded. “Yes yes yes! Fuck, fill me up, Roman. Please!”

Roman barks out a small laugh. “Alright, since you asked so nicely.” He curses and slams him down one more time before he comes balls deep. At the warm feeling of cum filling his ass and knowing it’s Roman Sionis’ cock pulsing inside of him, Jason comes too. He cries as he comes untouched for the second time this evening, the second time of his life. It spurts against Roman’s suit and he clenches on the thick cock inside of him as he trembles.

Roman walks back to the couch with Jason still impaled on his length and sits down, jostling deeper inside of him. Jason whimpers and nuzzles into his neck. After a while, Roman eases Jason off of him and his cock slips out, a rush of cum flowing out of Jason’s abused hole. Jason whimpers and tries to stop it with his fingers, blushing as Roman looks at him.

“Fuck.” Roman shakes his head and laughs. “That was damn good, doll. In fact, I’d go for another round if I didn’t have an appointment to make in thirty minutes.” He stands abruptly and walks over to the kitchen table, zipping himself back up and picking up Jason’s clothes. He walks back and drops them nest to his prone form.

“Come back tomorrow, I’ve got more rooms that need to be cleaned.” Roman goes to the door and opens it, nodding towards it. “But I’ve got to go right now, which means you also need to go right now.”

Dazed, Jason picks up his clothes and stumbles out the door. It clicks shut behind him, leaving Jason standing alone in the hallway in the maid outfit, cum dripping down his legs. 

Fuck.

He forgot to pick up his underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if I missed any tags. Once again, I did not read it, just blitzed through and posting it lol. I’ll probably review it tonight. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Twitter: lazydinkm


End file.
